


Inconsequential

by fierda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierda/pseuds/fierda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns, and things have changed. Based on the S3 teaser trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsequential

**Author's Note:**

> This was first submitted as a drabble on Tumblr, inspired by all the "Mary is sitting across John" posts. If you haven't watched the [Season 3 Trailer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztse2FTDHuo), this is where it all begins.

Sherlock pauses at the entrance of the restaurant. He can’t help the feelings of mixed joy and trepidation as his heartbeat doubles at the sight of John.

John.

Sherlock ignores the question from the maître d’hôtel as he takes in the first sight of John. John, his best friend, his conductor of light. Sherlock twitches at the sight of his friend, sitting safe and whole in front of him. Sherlock has no regrets. His hard work has been worth it. Living in secrecy and fear and chasing down the dregs of Moriarty’s spider web these few years - all worth it. John is on a date. He dresses up well, Sherlock notes. He’s grown a moustache, and Sherlock is uneasy at how it makes John look so much older than he actually is, together with the additional lines on his face and the greys in his hair. John looks tired. There’s that telltale line across his forehead that appears whenever John is strained or tired. But he looks happy though.

John is looking at the menu, his eyes scanning across the page with a little fond smile at the side of his lips. He places the menu down as he leans forward, his arms on the table as though wanting to reach across the table and hold his date’s hand. Sherlock startles as he looks at John’s expression. This is no ordinary date - no ordinary woman. Sherlock finally turns to glance at John’s date. There is nothing spectacular about her. Yet John is looking at his date as though she is the center of his world. The way he used to look at Sherlock as they worked together on crime scenes, as they ran down the streets of London in pursuit of suspects… Sherlock has returned too late. And someone has replaced him.

John doesn’t need him now.

Sherlock turns on his heels and walks away.


End file.
